Wrong Number
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: Who the hell are you? she asked, tears falling down her face. The question my dear, is not who I am, but where am I.
1. Chapter 1: Babysitting

**Title: **Wrong Number

**Author: **Dragonskin Fool

**Rating: **P-13 for violence, scary moments, some language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has to do with High School Musical except for this story and some of the characters.

**Summary: **After Sharpay crashes her dad's Cadillac, she is stuck paying it off by babysitting. When she thinks will be a boring night, will turn into her biggest nightmare. Someone keeps calling her, leaving disturbing messages. The question is not who is it, but **_where_** is he?.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. It's me again, posting a new story. This story is AU and is OOC. This idea is based off the movie When A Stranger Calls, with my favorite High School Musical character, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay is nicer, Gabriella is her best friend, Troy is the ex boyfriend, Taylor is the bitch, Chad is the fool, and Ryan is just… Ryan. So here is the story.

**Wrong Number**

**Chapter 1: Baby-sitting**

Sharpay Evans walked toward the school, feeling so miserable. Last week, while on a shopping spree with her best friend, Gabriella Montez, she crashed her dad's Cadillac convertible to a lamppost. Of course, it wasn't her fault, she had triedto apply on her lip gloss. But her dad didn't believe that story.And to top it off, she broke up with her boyfriend, basketball all-star Troy Bolton, after finding out that he made out with a girl by the name of Mandy at Taylor's house. Mandy later told her that Taylor paid her to do that. Another reason she hated Taylor. Taylor never really liked Sharpay. But it didn't matter. She couldn't forgive Troy for what he did.Yesterday, her parents decided that her punishment should be paying off for the damage, as well as two weeks of her being grounded. They decided babysitting was the best way for her to get the money. Today, she had to baby-sit the McKenzie's boy and girl. Luckily the kids were well behaved.

"Hey Shar." a voice said. She knew who voice belonged to. It was her best friend, Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi." said Sharpay, with no ounce of enthusiasm. Her friend sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"My parents finally found a way to punish me." she said.

"Is it bad?" asked Gabriella. Sharpay nodded.

"They want me to work." she said. Gabriella gasped.

"Really, but why? I thought they grounded you?" she said.

"Oh, grounding me was **_part _**of my punishment. Now, I have to baby-sit." Sharpay said.

"Baby-sitting? When do you start?" Gabriella asked.

"Tonight. I have to baby-sit the McKenzie's kids." Sharpay said.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"You can't. that means you can't go to Kelsi's party." Gabriella said. Sharpay stopped and looked at Gabriella.

"That's tonight?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded. "Oh crap! Ugh! This is so unfair! I can't go! Ugh!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Hey, maybe the party won't be so cool." Gabriella said, trying to make Sharpay feel better.

"I highly doubt that." said Sharpay. The two girls began to walk to Sharpay's locker.

"How about this. I can ditch the party, and help baby-sit the kids. Just imagine it; you and me, watching scary movies, and ordering pizza. My treat, of course. It'll be a girl's night!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Listen, Gabi, just because I am missing the biggest party of the year, doesn't mean I can let _you_ miss the party. What kind of friend will I be." said Gabriella.

"Okay, I'll go. But it won't be much fun without you." said Gabriella.

"I know, but you are strong. You can get through it. Besides, I need someone to tell me what's happening in that party." Sharpay said.

"Nothing's probably going to happen. The only exciting thing will be a bunch of idiotic jocks vomiting from all the alcohol that they consumed." Gabriella said.

"Well that's sounds tempting." said Sharpay. The two girls began to laugh.

"So who's taking you to the McKenzie's." asked Gabriella.

"Ryan is taking me before he goes to the party." Sharpay said. Just then, a tall, athletic looking boy was walking toward them. Gabriella noticed.

"Hey Shar. Speaking of idiotic jocks, one of themis coming toward us." Gabriella said. Sharpay turned around. She knew who it was. It was East High basketball all-star Troy Bolton, also known as Sharpay's ex-boyfriend.

"Oh great." Sharpay mumbled.

"Hey Gabriella. Hi Sharpay." Troy said emphasizing Sharpay's name. Sharpoay just rolled her eyes. Gabriella knew she had to leave the two alone.

"I gotta go to the library. I'll talk to you later, Shar." said Gabriella.

"Bye Gabi." Sharpay said. Gabriella walked away, leaving Troy and Sharpay by themselves.

"I've been thinking about you, Shar." he said to her. Sharpay was just grabbing her books.

"Let's see. I have Physics first. Then English." she mumbled.

"I get it. I know you are mad at me, but I said I was sorry." he said.

"Oh, Troy! I didn't even notice you were here." Sharpay said.

"Shar, I miss you." he said.

"That's good for you." she answered back. She closed her pink locker, and began to walk away. Troy was following her.

"What are you doing after school?" Troy asked.

"What I do with my time, doesn't concern you… anymore." she said.

"Listen, Shar. I'm sorry. Mandy tricked me." he said.

"Does Mandy control you?" Sharpay asked.

"Well…no." he said.

"That's what I thought." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, that was a mistake. I have feelings for you, and only you. You're the only girl for me." Troy said. Sharpay stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Wow Troy. That was some speech. How long did it take you to think of that?" she asked.

"God Sharpay, why are you so stubborn!" he asked.

"The same reason **_you _**kissed Mandy! Because we allhave free will and we could do whatever we want. I'm stubborn. And you're a cheater." she said. She began to walk away, only to be pulled back by Troy. "Troy! Let me go!" she said.

"Just listen to me." he said.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked.

"To tell you that I'm sorry. And that I love you." he said. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pulled away.

"Listen Troy. What you did to me hurt me…badly. It's going to take a long time till I can trust you again. So I suggest you wait or just go to Mandy." she said.

"Okay. I will do whatever it takes to win you back." he said.

"You're going to have to work pretty hard." she said.

"So what are you doing tonight? Are you coming to the party?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to swim practice, and then I have to go baby-sit." she said.

"Where?" he asked. She looked at him and walked toward him. She went by his ear and whispered seductively, "That's none of you god damn business." With that, she walked away.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now. Hope you liked. Let's say this. I will continue this story if I get more than 13 reviews. So please review. It only takes a minute of your time. So please review. Until then. See ya. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Locker room Scare

_**A/N: **Hey guys, it's me again. And I am back with another update. Thanks to all those reviews. You guys rock. Now I think you guys have waiting long enough, so without further a do, here is Chapter 2. Hehe… that rhymed.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own High School Musical or When a Stranger Calls.

**Wrong Number **

**Chapter 2: Locker room Scare**

_She went by his ear and whispered seductively, "That's none of your god damn business." With that, she walked away. _Sharpay was walking toward her Physics class, where she was greeted again by Gabriella.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said.

"Jeez, Gabs. You almost scared me." Sharpay said.

"Sorry, Shar. So anyway, how did it go?" Gabriella asked.

"How did what go?" Sharpay asked, oblivious of what her friend was talking about.

"I am talking you and Troy!"

"Oh, that, he wants to get back together." Sharpay told her.

"And?"

"I told him, that he is going to work his ass off in order for me to consider getting back together with him."

"Now that's my girl." Gabriella said. Just as the two girls were talking to their next class, a group of three girls were walking toward them. The two girls in the back were tall, slim bleach blonde track members. The one in the left, was wearing a light blue track suit. The girl in the right was wearing a light blue sundress. In the front, a mocha- skinned girl was wearing a light blue skirt, with matching shirt, and boots.

"Hello girls." the girl in the front said.

"Hello… Taylor." Sharpay said in a disgusted tone.

"Aw. What's wrong, Sharpay. Are you still sad that Troy ditched you for her." Taylor said, pointing to the girl in the right of her.

"Actually I am not mad. If Troy decides to go out with a home wrecker, then let him." Sharpay retorted. Gabriella giggled, while Mandy gasped.

"Sharpay, how could you say that about me! I already told you that **_Taylor _**paid me to kiss Troy!" Mandy exclaimed. Sharpay smiled, while Taylor glared at Mandy. "Oops. Did I say that?"

"You told her, Mandy?" Taylor asked her.

"Well…. I didn't want her to think I was a slut." Mandy explained.

"You are such a retard!" Taylor shouted. Mandy cowered in fear.

"Well if you excuse us, we got to get to class." Sharpay told them. The other three girls were not paying attention to them, due to the fact they were arguing. So Sharpay and Gabriella walked to their class, glad to get away from them.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Okay. Class dismiss!" the teacher shouted. The students got up from their seats and heading out the door. Sharpay was glad that school was finally over. All that was left was swim practice, and she could leave this hellhole. The good thing about swim practice was that she can talk to Gabi. The downside was that Taylor was also on the swim team. Sharpay walked to girls' locker room, getting ready to change. There, she was greeted by Zeke.

"His Sharpay." Zeke said in a giddy tone.

"Hey Zeke." Sharpay forced a smile.

"So how are you?" he asked, grinning.

"Good. You?"

"Okay. Listen, I heard what Troy did to you. God, he is such a jerk. No one should treat a girl like that, especially you." he told her.

"Thanks, Zeke. You're a good guy." Sharpay's comment made Zeke blush. Troy was walking toward them; Sharpay noticed. Sharpay decide this to use to her advantage. She hugged Zeke. Zeke was surprised by the gesture, but returned the favor. "Oh Zeke. I need someone who actually cares about me." she said out loud.

"Don't worry, Sharpay. I will be here for you." Zeke assured her,

"Thanks Zeke. You're so sweet." Sharpay let go of him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Zeke blushed and walked away. Sharpay smiled to herself. She was about to walk inside when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey1 Let go of me." she said. She turned around, and saw that Troy was holding on to her. "You know Troy, hurting me will not make me go back to you." Troy immediately let go.

"So Sharpay, it's just that…. I saw you… with Zeke." he said.

"So?" she asked.

"So? What do you mean so? I thought you have feelings for me." he said.

"Troy, we've gone through this, I need time. Now I have to go to swim practice." she said. Just as she was walking toward the locker room, she was again pulled by Troy. This time he grabbed her by the waist, and placed his lips on to hers. Sharpay tried to pull him off her, but basketball had done a lot of good for him. In her mind, Sharpay knew she had to let him go, but part of her missed him. The way he held her, the way he serenaded her, the way he smiled every time he saw her, the way he would push a lock of her hair, just to get a chance to touch, the way he kissed her gently,yet full of passion, but most of all, the way he could always have her wanting more. After what seemed like a lifetime, the two finally pulled apart.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you." h whispered.

"I…I have to go." Sharpay stuttered. She walked in the locker room, still thinking about him.

"Hey Shar." a voice said. Sharpay jumped. "Sorry Shar. Scared you again?"

"No, Gabi. I was just thinking." Sharpay told her.

"You're thinking of Troy?" Gabriella guessed.

"You know, Gabi, you are too smart for your own good." Sharpay joked.

"I know. So, what's wrong this time?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. It's just that it's hard… to shut him out, when I want him back in." she told her.

"Well at least the guy you like acts like you don't exist." Gabriella said.

"Gabi? You like somebody?" Sharpay asked, as the two girls changed in separate rooms.

"It's nothing, Shar." Gabriella said.

"You must tell me."

"Okay. It's Ryan." Gabriella muttered.

"Who?" Sharpay asked, not hearing the name. The two girls came out, wearing a black one-piece swimsuit.

"It's your brother." Gabriella said. Sharpay began to laugh. Gabriella blushed a slight pink.

"Wow, good one Gabi. For a second, I actually thought you said you liked my brother." Sharpay giggled. Gabriella remained silent. "Wait, you were joking about liking my brother, _right_?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh my God! You liked my brother! EW!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shhhh. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Sorry Gabi, it's just I live with him. Ew." Sharpay said.

"I can't help it. I just find him…"

"Please! Don't tell me!" Sharpay shouted.

"Okay." Gabriella said. The girls walked toward the pool. "So do you think I have a chance with him?"

"I don't know, Gabs. I don't ask my brother what type of girl he likes." Sharpay explained.

"Well it's not like he likes me." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry, Gabi. You never know. he just might." Sharpay told her.

"You think?" Gabriella asked.

"Totally." The two girls stood next to the pool. Just then Taylor stormed into the pool shoving past Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Watch where _I'm_ going, girls." she said. Sharpay and Gabriella just ignored her. Their swimming coach walked in.

"Hello, girls. Sorry I was late. I was talking to Coach Bolton, asking him to control his team, and to tell them to stop hiding in the locker room." she said. "Anyway, today, I want you to do 5 laps of a side stroke, 10 laps of a back stroke, 10 laps of a front stroke, and 10 laps of free styling. Okay, girls, begin!"

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Gabriella told Sharpay. The girls already took a shower, and were getting dressed up.

"Yeah." Sharpay muttered. She was putting on her denim jacket.

"So what time is Ryan going to pick you up?" Gabriella asked.

"He should be waiting for me in the parking lot."

"Oh. Well I have to go. My mom wants me to take my little sister to her friend's house."

"Okay. Well promise me that you will call every half hour?" Sharpay said.

"No problem." Gabriella gave a hug to her friend and walked out of there, leaving Sharpay alone in the locker room.

"Okay. Where is my… oh, here it is." she said, as she grabbed her watch. She got up, and began to walk out. Just then…

_Bang. Bang._

She turned around. "Whose there?" Sharpay called out. No response. "It's probably just my imagination." she told herself.

_Bang. Bang._

She could here the pounding getting closer. She slowly walked around the room. "Whose ever doing that, you're not funny." she said. Silence filled the room. She decided the best thing to do was to get out of there. She ran out of the room, when she heard the door close behind her. She turned around. No one was their. "Get a hold of yourself." she said. Just then her phone rang.

_Ring. Ring._

Sharpay answered the phone. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?" The caller hung up. Sharpay decided to call the caller back. "Let's see who you are?" Just then she heard the ringing. The ringing was coming from right behind her. A figure jumped right in front of her.

"AH!" she exclaimed. Just then she heard laughing. She turned around. Taylor, holding a recorder, was standing next to the locker room door. She turned to the figure that attacked her. It was none other than Taylor's idiotic boyfriend.

"You should of seen your face, Sharpay. It was priceless!" he said, tears coming down his face from laughing too much.

"Don't worry, Chad. I caught it right on film!" Taylor told her boyfriend.

"It was so funny, because you were like 'Ah'!" Chad exclaimed.

"Ugh! You guys are a-holes!" Sharpay exclaimed. Sharpay pushed Chad out of her way, and stormed out of the school. Sharpay saw Ryan's Lexus IS 350 parked in the parking lot. She ran toward it, and got in."

"Hey sis? What took you so long?" Ryan asked her.

"Nothing. Just go." she said.

"Are you okay. Shar?"

"I said I am fine!" she snapped.

"Jesus, sis. Sorry." he said.

"I'm sorry Ryan. It's just today has not been a good day." she told him.

"Tell your brother all about it." he said.

"Okay." she said. While Sharpay was telling Ryan about her day, he drove out of the parking lot. He drove toward an intersection, clueless of the black Honda Maxima following them.

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it You know the drill. Until next time, see ya. R&R._


	3. Chapter 3: The McKenzie’s

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. I am back, and here with another update. For all who want to know, this is similar to "When a Stranger Calls," but it will be different. So here is Chapter 3. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical or When a Stranger Calls.

**Warning- **Nothing really happens in this chapter that you need to be warned of.

* * *

**Wrong Number**

**Chapter 3: The McKenzie's

* * *

**

"Wow, I can't believe they did that." Ryan stated.

"I know." Sharpay said. "It's just… ugh! I hate them so much!"

"It's okay Shar." Ryan reassured her. "Karma is a bitch. And pretty soon they will get theirs."

"I hope it's soon." Sharpay muttered under he breath. She sighed, and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. "So, are you going to the party?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"You know it."

"Lucky." Sharpay mumbled.

"Hey, it's your fault you're not going." Ryan told her.

"You're really know how to make me feel better." Sharpay said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, sis. Turn that frown upside down." Ryan replied.

"No."

"Will you do it for your big brother?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"You are so stubborn." Ryan told her.

"Blame mom for that." Sharpay retorted. Ryan let out a small laugh. Sharpay rolled her eyes, and gazed out the window.

"So, is Gabriella going to go to the party." Ryan casually asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Ryan quickly said. Ryan's reaction caused Sharpay to look at her brother.

"Do you _like _Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"What? Of… course not! She's…. you..r… friend." Ryan managed to say.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You like Gabi!"

"Sharpay, Knock it off."

"You like, Gabi! You like Gabi! EW! That's disgusting!" Sharpay teased.

"Sharpay, stop it!" Ryan shouted. Sharpay just continued to laugh.

After a few minutes, everything was silent again. "So, Have you and Troy made up, yet?" Ryan asked. Sharpay just shook her head. "I don't see what's the problem."

"He kissed another girl!" Sharpay exclaimed. "That's the problem!"

"I know, but it's not like it's his fault." Ryan tried to reason with her.

"Not his fault? Are you kidding? Of course it's his fault! Why are you siding with him?" Sharpay shouted.

"I'm not siding with him. I'm just… I don't know. I just think that you should give him another " Ryan replied.

"Well it's going to take me a long time to forgive him." Sharpay explained.

"Okay." Ryan muttered. "Anyway, we're here." Sharpay looked up and was amazed. She forgot how gorgeous the house was. It was a remodeled 1940's brick estate, sitting on 3.7 acres of land. She turned back to Ryan.

"See ya." Sharpay told her brother.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around twelve, okay?" Ryan said. Sharpay nodded. Ryan waved her good-bye, and drove out of the driveway, leaving Sharpay all alone. Sharpay took a deep breath, and walked toward the mahogany doors. She clutched on her Dooney & Bourke purse as she rang the doorbell.

"Coming." a voice shouted. The door opened, revealing a woman, in her late 30's. The woman wore a long red dress, her auburn hair wrapped in a bun.

"Sharpay. How are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm doing good, Mrs. McKenzie. How are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm doing great. It's great to see you again. You have grown into such a beautiful lady." Mrs. McKenzie told her, as she led Sharpay inside the house.

"You look beautiful too.' Sharpay replied.

"Thank you." Mrs. McKenzie said. "Well, let me give you a tour of the house. It's been ages since you last came here."

"I know. I remember me and Ryan used to come play with Joey." Sharpay responded. "How is Joey doing?"

"He's great. He came home for the weekend. He's in the guest house." Mrs. McKenzie told her.

"Oh." Sharpay muttered.

"But, chances are you won't be able to see him. He never comes out of there. Nor does he let anyone in, except Maria, the housekeeper." Mrs. McKenzie added. Sharpay just nodded. Mrs. McKenzie showed Sharpay the living room, the kitchen, the family room, the dining room, the pool house, and the green house. She then led Sharpay upstairs.

"And the kids' bedrooms are upstairs. Along with Maria's." Ms. McKenzie replied.

"So, where are the kids?" Sharpay asked.

"They are in their rooms. They have a terrible case of the flu." Mrs. McKenzie explained. "They ate before you came. They were tired, and are sleeping as we speak. They probably won't even wake up."

"Okay." Sharpay nodded.

"Elaine, darling? Is the baby-sitter here?" a voice, that seemed to be coming from a bedroom, called out.

"Yes. She is here." Mrs. McKenzie replied. A man, in his early 40's, appeared from the bedroom. He was wearing a black Versace suit, with a matching shirt and shoes.

"Honey, can you help me with this tie?" the man asked.

"Of course, Jorge." Mrs. McKenzie walked toward her husband, and began to fix his tie. "There, all better." Mr. McKenzie then saw Sharpay.

"Is that little Sharpay Evans?" Mr. McKenzie asked. Sharpay nodded. Mr. McKenzie walked up to her, and gave her a light hug.

"Oh, Sharpay. I remember when you were a little girl." Mr. McKenzie said. "And, now look at you. You're all grown up. I bet all the boys want to be with you." Sharpay just gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Jorge. You don't want to embarrass the girl, now. Do you?" Mrs. McKenzie asked.

"Of course not, Elaine. Well I'll be waiting in the car." Mrs. McKenzie announced. Mr. McKenzie walked toward the kitchen countertop, and grabbed his wallet and car keys. He headed out toward the door, and turned back to Sharpay.

"Sharpay?"

"Yes, Mr. McKenzie?" Sharpay asked.

"The code is 6940." Mr. McKenzie told her as he pointed to the security system. Sharpay nodded.

"Okay, good." Mr. McKenzie muttered. He opened the door, and disappeared.

"Okay, well I better get going, too." Mrs. McKenzie said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sharpay assured her.

"I know." Mrs. McKenzie smiled. "If you need to contact us, the number is on the fridge, as well as number's to our cells, the restaurant, Maria's cell, Joey's, and so on." Mrs. McKenzie walked toward the coffee table from the living room, and grabbed her Chanel purse.

"Oh, and money for pizza is on the counter." Mrs. McKenzie added. "I too remember when I had to baby-sit." The two laughed, and Mrs. McKenzie walked toward the door.

"Now, remember, if you need anything…"

"I'll call." Sharpay finished her sentence. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I know, it's just… never mind." Mrs. McKenzie said. "Bye Sharpay."

"Bye Mrs. McKenzie." Sharpay told her, as she followed her out the door. "Have fun." Sharpay closed the door. She sighed, and looked at the security system.

"Let's see. 6940" Sharpay mumbled as she pressed the right buttons. She smiled to herself, and placed her purse on a white leather sofa. She walked to the kitchen, and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number to the pizza parlor, and ordered a medium pizza with pepperoni, sausage, and peppers.

"30 minutes, great." Sharpay said. She hung up the phone, and walked upstairs. She opened the kids' room, and peeked through. She saw the two of them sound asleep. She smiled to herself. She walked downstairs, and waited for the pizza.

* * *

An hour later, Sharpay fell asleep in the couch. The pizza was on the countertop, as was the glass of water. 

_Ring. Ring._

Sharpay woke up. "What?" she said to herself.

_Ring. Ring._

"That's my cell." She grabbed her purse, and began to look for her phone. "Ah! Here it is." She answered the phone

"Hello?"

"_Hello."_

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Sorry guys, but I had to end it there. Hope you aren't mad. Don't worry, updates will be a lot faster. I will probably update this story in a week. So until then, you know the drill. R&R. Please, it only takes a minute of your time._


End file.
